He Rises
by I am Nikki daughter of Apollo
Summary: SYOD story, it has been two centerys since Gaea was defeated. Now a new threat rises, Uranas and he wants revenge for killing his wife and child. Now it's up to eight demigods to defeat him. Rated K just in case.
1. Shadow

**Here's the first chapter I didn't think I would update this soon but I had an idea and I had to write it down so I just wrote the chapter, so don't be expecting quick updates because it probably wouldn't happen. I'll probably update every week or sooner but the chapters I will try to make the chapter's long hope you like it and keep reviewing because you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

* * *

Caylee looked up from her book to see the summer campers pile out of the camp vans. She groaned and got up to clean up the cabin before everyone arrived. She started to throw the mess that was mostly hers under her bed. She would clean it up later when it was time cabin inspections. So far none of her half-siblings had arrived.

She decided to get back to the book Chiron had wanted her to read, so far it had made no sense, it was wrote in Greek of course, but her brain was wired to be able to read that. So far it was just a bunch of stories before the titan war, all about how Zeus had dethroned his father Kronos and about Uranus making a prophecy foretelling the overthrow of the titans. I started to skim through the book until I came across something that made me catch my breath.

It was then that Steven Summer the out-of-place son of Athena decided to walk into cabin six, out-of-place because he wasn't as smart as children of Athena usually were. So to sum it up he was dumb.

I quickly shoved the book under my pillow and tried to act as normal as possible by pretending to have fallen asleep. I heard the door open and close quietly as Steven was trying not to wake me up.

I heard him put his stuff into the drawers connected to his bed. The new design had definitely provided more space but it also had gotten request from the Hermes cabin as well as the Apollo and Demeter cabin which gave us plenty of work to do but made us so busy that we couldn't keep up with the orders. I heard Steven leave the cabin giving me time to finish reading about Uranus.

* * *

Alison's POV

I wheeled myself down the ramp of my mom's car; "bye mom see you in the fall" I called to her. "Bye see you honey" she said as she pulled out of the busy road. The road in front of camp half-blood was usually empty but today it was full of demigods or the children of demigod's parents dropping them off or those who could see through the mist at least.

The camp was crowded with summer campers trying to find their friends from last year. I was also scanning the crowd for Heaven who was my half-sister. I gave up and started to wheel myself down the hill towards the Apollo cabin. I kept getting stares from the new campers. I knew what they were thinking a 'demigod in a wheelchair?' but I was used to it from going here for three years.

I kept going to my cabin as the campers still stared at me. It was a relief to be in my cabin away from everyone. Right when I got in I was tackled in a hug by Heaven "oh my gods we haven't seen each other in forever" she practically screamed I was surprised that someone didn't come in to see if we were all right. I laughed at the fact she was that happy.

"I know right its seemed like forever" and it truly did because of the fact that I had to go to yet another school last year. As a demigod school is almost as bad as thirty hellhounds attacking when the school year finally ended I was overjoyed to come back to camp for my third year. My mom told me to pack up and get in the car so she could take me. It didn't take long to get ready because I had been packed for the past week. It took about four hours to get from New Jersey to long island so I knew that my mom was not happy that I couldn't ride the camp vans this year like I had been for the past two years.

When heaven was finished squeezing the life out of me, I found a bunk and started to unpack my clothes for the summer. The campers kept coming in the cabin for what seemed like forever we lined up for dinner, me being last as usual was the last to exit the cabin which meant I had to close the door. I was leaving the cabin when I heard a deep raspy voice behind cabin seven.

_"Daughter of the arrow, master of the bow_  
_Light the path to freedom, the way is yours to show_  
_You have traveled through many ages_  
_But now you must learn to turn the pages"_

I heard the voice recite. I have to admit it I was terrified but my curiosity took over I had to find out who was talking. I crept around the cabin as slowly as possible. I was halfway around the cabin when I saw a dark shadow. I heard a laugh and I knew that something evil was talking something that hasn't stirred for many millenniums because the voice was raspy and cracking.

"Hello half-blood I will see you soon so remember the prophecy, you will play a role larger than you would ever imagine" then with a cackle he was gone just disappeared into thin air. I felt dizzy and then I blacked out, the world dissolving into nothingness.

* * *

Still Alison's POV

I woke up in a hospital ward on a bed with pure white sheets. My mind was in daze for a minute until I remembered about the strange man who delivered the prophecy and message, my mind still echoed with the laugh of the man. I just realized that i was being spoon fed nectar by Telly my half-brother. "HEAVEN" he screamed. "Ow, can you be a little quieter" I said back to him covering my ears. "Sorry" he whispered back being sarcastic.

I just rolled my eyes "where's Chiron" I said alarmed by the really situation of this event. i slid of the bed into my wheelchair to go find Chiron. "Bye" called Telly behind me. I barely heard him for I was already out the door and halfway to the mess hall where Chiron was giving a speech to the campers. "Chiron, I need to talk to you now" I demanded as I rushed in."

"I do to" said Caylee a daughter of Athena. I never had really known her but saw her a lot. "Alright children I will talk to you later, does this matter need to be tended with now" he questioned.

"Yes" we replied. "Alright go to the big house I will meet you there." me and Caylee went to the big house in silence. I went up the ramp the Hephaestus kids had designed for me and enter the house we held are meetings long after we entered Chiron followed us into the big house to discuss the prophecy and whatever Caylee had to tell him.

"Okay Alison you go first because you asked first." "Okay" I started and began to tell him what happened to me before dinner ending with the message he told me. When I was finished I had to catch my breath. I had noticed that Caylee had been bouncing in her seat since I repeated the prophecy.

Right when I finished Caylee started, "that's the prophecy that was in the book you wanted me to read. It said that Uranus repeated it when his sons had pulled him from the sky" she said triumphantly. "well that seems a bit odd but good job Caylee for figuring that out and thank you Alison for reporting it immediately" he said sounding a bit confused. "There is sure to be a lot to talk about at our next counselor meeting, which you two must both attend. but one thing is clear, a quest will be held and Alison you will lead it."

* * *

**Cliff hanger, kind of at least. I would like to say that sunshine everlasting wrote the prophecy I'm not that talented so thanks. Well I have some questions to ask you so please answer them as honestly as possible and REVIEW!**

**1. Do you think it was long enough?**

**2. Should it be longer?**

**3. Did it have too much detail, not enough or just right?**

**4. Should there be a spy? **

**5. if yes to question #4 who? PM me this answer please**


	2. Visons

**Hi I'm back and I wouldn't be having an update in a while because school is starting soon and I'll have to get used to the schedule.  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Alison's POV

I'm leading a quest it seemed as if that information was just bouncing around inside of my head with no escape. "I'm leading a quest" I repeated unsure that this was really or if I was just imaging this. "Correct" said Chiron "after all the prophecy was heard by you, the shadow talked to you." I'm not sure if I wanted the shadow to talk to me, it didn't seem that friendly really and I have to admit I was terrified.

"I'm calling a counselor meeting you two can go to the ping-pong table to wait for everyone else." Chiron said motioning to me and Caylee. I followed behind Caylee in my wheelchair. She didn't really pay attention to the fact that I was in a wheelchair, which had delighted me that for once I was getting treated like a regular person.

Which had not happened since I was three the year in I got my wheelchair. It bugged me that no one could push aside the fact that I was in a wheelchair and treated me differently. But I Alison Stone got offered a quest to lead and I got to choose who went with me yes I Ali Stone who was in a wheel chair has a quest.

Thinking about that brought me back to the fact that I had to pick seven people to come with me. Eight was the number that Chiron said had to come on the quest and I barely knew anyone except my half-siblings. We entered the room in which the ping-pong table was.

I found a spot at the end of the table and wheeled right up to it and looked at my hands making the last decisions about who would come on the quest with me. I had just made the last cut when the counselors walked in ready to know what happened.

Heaven the counselor for our cabin came over and sat in the chair next to me. "What's happening" she said sounding worried "Chiron wouldn't tell us, and why are you here?" "Thanks I feel so welcomed" I said sarcastically. "A quest that I'm leading" I whispered to Heaven I didn't want anyone else to know before they should.

Before I could hear Heaven's reaction Chiron walked in and transformed into a man in a wheelchair. "Hello children, I've called you here today to discuss plans for a quest led by Alison Stone Daughter of Apollo."

Everyone looked at me as if I announced that I was an alien coming to take over the world. "Tell them child." "I quickly followed Chiron's directions and told them exactly what I told him and Caylee earlier. "And I have decided who I am going to go on the quest with" I finished.

I took a deep breath and told them "I'm going to take Jay, Erik, Fabian, Clive, Willow, Valerie and Eva." I looked around at everyone who I choose that had attended. Yasmin went to go get Erik and I could tell she was mad that I didn't pick her. Willow went to go get Valerie because at age of seven she did not yet qualify to come to these meetings. Everyone else who was not on the quest left.

* * *

Valerie's POV

I was lying dumbfounded in the newly designed Cabin number one. I was waiting in my Cabin because there had been strange activities reported by the girl in the wheelchair and Chiron told us that after dinner we had to go to the 'safety' of our cabins. I thought it was safe at least untill earlier...

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it to quickly but timidly. It was Willow thank goodness because I didn't want to talk to anybody else at the moment. "Willow, I need to tell Chiron something it's important.". I whispered to her despite the fact that we were the only ones around at least I thought.

"What, what is it?"

"I can't tell you here it's not safe" I said as I looked around the cabin "let's go to Chiron." "Fine."

We walked across the deserted camp the big house where most of the counselors were streaming out. "What's happening?"

"Oh my gods how could have I forgot, there's going to be a quest and your coming with ..." My mind did a blank to the rest of what Willow said all I could remember was that I was going on a real quest one where you could fight monsters and come back hero's. This was my chance to prove that just because I was seven doesn't mean that I couldn't go to the counselor meetings.

"Val, Val snap out of it" Willow was shaking me tying to bring me back I guess I had zoned out thinking about the quest. "Valerie come on their waiting for us." "Coming" I whispered the voice coming back to me. I shook it of and followed Willow into the big house not wanting to think too much about the girl in the white dress.

When we were in the big house I sat down in between Willow and Eva who scared me enough to make me scoot away from her. "Children for you who don't know a quest has been called and you are all part of it. You will be leaving at sunrise be ready, a camp van will be ready to escort you to where you need to go. If any of you have any idea to where you need to go speak up now please?"

"Chiron I now where we need to go." "Valerie are you sure?" "Yes I'm positive." again no one belevied me

I then started to tell them by story "I was in my bedroom after dinner. I heard a noise coming from my closet so I went to see what it was When I opened the door I blacked out into this dream. I was on a boat in a cell with a girl in a white dress, she said 'help me please, you need me to help defeat Uranus, I'm in the Pacific Ocean on a boat called the Princess Andromeda. Find me.' and then I woke up standing exactly were I had been when I blacked out." I finished hoping that they would believe me.

"Okay Valerie are you sure that this was real?" "Yes" I said determined. "Okay then I will talk to Alexandria and see if she can help you find it and the Noah about a communicator. For now you can get ready and go to sleep, Alison come with me I can get you some dinner." Then they were left alone with each other "so I guess I'll see you in the morning" Jay said and then walked out waving good-bye too us.

"Yeah we should be leaving too" Willow said pulling me along. She dropped me off at my cabin and said "see you in the morning" her eyes drifted towrads the minor cabins. I waved good-bye to her. I packed and fell asleep hoping not to have dreams haunting my sleep.

* * *

**Yea I updated **

**Did you like it?-**

**What do you want to happen next?-**

**Review everyone **


	3. Problem

**Okay I've decided that there's not going to be that much romance because I don't know how to do it that well. So sorry if I disappointed you. ):  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

Willow's POV

My eyes drifted towards Jay as he walked into his cabin. I sighed, hoping that one day he would think of me as more than a friend. I said good-bye to Valerie and walked towards my cabin with my head down. As I was walking, I bumped into someone and stumbled back a few steps before regaining my balance.

A dark figure was standing in front of me, almost unrecognizable. I stepped back and almost slapped the amber ring on my finger but decided against it. The figure suddenly disappeared. I blinked, not knowing if this was real.

"Hello," I called.

There was no answer.

I just shrugged it off and continued walking back to my cabin.

I saw the figure again. This time, it was about twenty feet in front of me.

"Who's there?" I said, exhausted "And what do you want?"

The form had started to move. It was now coming closer. It was ten feet, now five feet, now two feet away. I glared up at it.

"Who are you?" I asked, frustrated.

The figure started to become less black and white.

When the figure was done changing I realized that the figure was Jay. It made sense that he could do that. After all he was a son Nyx.

"Willow," he said. "You know that vision that Valerie had?" He looked around nervously "I had it to."

When he finished he seemed to relax, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" I asked him calmly.

"I did, I told you" his face was bright red with anger.

"I meant someone like Chiron; I'm not that high up in this camp."

"Well, I'm sorry that I told you first instead of Chiron! I thought you might want to know and was I wrong? No." He then stormed of in a fit.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, trying to calm myself down.

I might as well pack as much as I can tonight if we are leaving at sunrise, I thought to myself.

I walked slowly back to my cabin so deep in thought, I almost ran into the door of the Hecate cabin. I checked to see if the lights were on. They were. I stepped inside, ready to tell my cabin about the quest.

My siblings crowded me and started to ask questions about the meeting.

"What did Alison say?"

"Is there a quest?"

"Are you going?"

I laughed at my cabinmates and how they were overwhelming me with questions. "Well, there is a quest and I'm going. Chiron also said to prepare for a war."

The youngest of my siblings backed away uneasily at the mention of a war. As I tried to calm him down, my other siblings got ready for the night.

When everyone was asleep, I started to pack my bag for the quest. I threw in ambrosia, nectar, water, shoes because I was going barefoot, food and a sleeping bag.

When it was all packed and I had double checked it, I climbed into bed and prayed for a dreamless sleep. Thankfully, it came.

* * *

The warm glow of the sun was starting to creep over the hill as I tiptoed into the bathroom to get ready. I got dressed quickly so I wouldn't be late for the quest. When I came out, I was wearing sweatpants and a cotton T-shirt. I started to put my hair in a braid and then tied it at the bottom with a rubber band.

I checked my watch to see what time. It was 5:20. I had to go wake up Valerie or else she would oversleep.

I swung my bag over my shoulder as I walked out of the Hecate cabin and towards the Zeus cabin.

The sun was now starting to rise and I saw figures at the top of the hill. Valerie surprised me by walking out of her cabin in a purple T-shirt, black pants, combat boots and her bag over her shoulders. "I thought you would still be asleep."

"Yeah, the Cyclops rampaging in Cabin One kept me awake," Valerie replied.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now let's go to the hill before we're late for the quest."

She jumped up from the door and started to run up the hill as I followed her up. When we reached the top, I found out that we were the last to arrive.

I sighed and hoped they wouldn't freak out.

"Ah, children, you're here! You can get in the van and put your stuff in the back okay?" Chiron told me.

I nodded and took Valerie's bag from her to put in the trunk. I then jumped in the van next to Clive Lukes, the son of Dionysus. He always appeared a bit drunk. He was wearing Cargo pants and a camp shirt with his eyes facing straight ahead.

Valerie jumped in on the other side of me and was jumping around nervously. "Will," she whispered, her voice staying low and her head to the ground. "Alison wants to back down from being leader of this quest. She's talking to Chiron about it."

My mind spun. Maybe I could be the leader. I leaned out of the car to listen to Allison's conversation with Chiron.

"Ali, the other campers are waiting for you. You have to do this. It's your chance.

Chiron would never force someone to go on a quest but why was he insisting that Allison go. He was acting strange. Maybe he was just nervous about the quest.

"But I don't think I can do it. It's just too much to handle."

Allison was worried. I knew it from the sound of her voice.

"You can do this you will play a role greater than you expected. If you back out now, the world is doomed," Chiron insisted.

Allison started to take deep breaths to calm herself down "Fine, I'll do it. But please call my mom and stepdad."

"Of course child, now go get in the van. Noah will be coming soon to give you the communicator," Chiron conceded.

She agreed and got the lift for wheelchairs. I could hear the lift buzzing as it came up and stopped, the sound stopping with it. Of course, I blew my chance at being leader. But it wasn't like it mattered. I probably would have feel on my face like the many other times I tried.

We sat in silence for a while waiting for Noah to show up. When he did, he handed the communicator to Ali and wished us good luck.

With everyone here and everything we needed, Argus started the car and started to drive us to the airport so we could fly to California to get on the boat. It seemed like hours before Argus grunted which meant we were there. I started to think about what I had signed up for by going on this quest.

"Well the airplane isn't going to wait for us," Valerie said, snapping me out of my thoughts

I realized I was the only person left in the van.

"Right," I said as I jumped out of the van and grabbed my bag in one swift motion.

Ali started by wheeling herself into the big white building surrounded by a parking lot filled with cars. The doors automatically opened as Ali approached them. I followed closely behind Erik and the group at a fast pace.

"How are we going to get the communicator past security?" Fabian asked.

That made Ali stop in her tracks. She slowly wheeled in a circle to face us "I don't know."

We couldn't get on the plane if we were handling something that they might mistake for a bomb.

Then it hit me, "Guys I know how to get past security." I paused for dramatic effect. "I'll turn invisible and sneak past." I waited for a response from them

"That could work," Eva said finally breaking the silence. Her comment was shortly followed by more agreements.

"Okay here I go." I closed my eyes and thought about disappearing two minutes later I was completely invisible.

"Meet me on the plane" I told them and started walking.

I went behind the guards and tried to find the hall where the plane was connected. After about five minutes of looking, I found it and sat in the blue chairs to wait for the rest of the group. I found them and walked to them. I almost bumped into someone.

I whispered in Valerie's ear, "It's me, Willow."

She jumped a foot in the air, making me chuckle. She turned around with an evil look on her face.

"Calm down before they notice," I hissed at her.

She whispered something to the rest of them. The group turned around immediately.

"Make a distraction so I can make myself visible again."

They nodded.

But as it turned out, they didn't need to make a distraction because one came. A twenty-foot high monster with long metallic swords and a wicked smile on his face. I immediately turned visible and got ready for a fight.

* * *

**Ohh cliffhanger, so do you like it? Tell me in a review and whose POV I should do next. Vote on my profile. Also you can submit hunters now which will be posted on my story 'SYOD'**


	4. Dreams

**Hey everyone Eva won this time! And I still need Hunters for when they visit camp and will have to stop at some point if I don't get them. So please send some in and thanks to those who have sent one in already.**

Eva's POV

A monster had tracked us down to the airport and now it wanted a fight. I held back as everyone else pulled their weapons out. I looked uneasily at my own weapon that hung on my shorts, a key that transformed into a sword.

The monster let out a roar that smelled like dead fish. I coughed and sputtered at the stench with everyone else.

Willow yelled commands over the mortals' panic. "Okay Valerie, you go left with Jay and Eva. Fabian, you go right with Erik and Clive. I'll stay up here with Alison." Willow yelled over the mortals disturbing the usual peace from the airport.

"Will, I think the monster's got a mind of its own!" Valerie yelled back at her. "And it smells even worse than the Cyclops in cabin one." She started gagging at the smell again.

The monster lunged forward as Jay swatted at it with his dagger. He only managed to swipe it but the monster roared in pain. It looked at Jay like, _Ewww…a mosquito._

"Lunge!" I yelled at Jay just before the monster swiped its claw over Jay's head.

He took it as an opening to stab it. He made a mark but not enough to kill it. Two arrows pierced the monsters side. Valerie and Alison had started firing. Willow stepped in on the opposite side of Jay. She was trying the task of unarming their enemy. I need to join them. I unhooked the key ring from my shorts. It turned into a light celestial bronze sword that fit perfectly in my hand.

I ran into the fight with everyone else. I slashed when it came close. From there I jumped into a pattern, slash, block, lunge, stab, slash, block, lunge and stab. I stuck my sword deep into the skin of the monster and pulled it down, making dust pour out. It swung its arm over my head. I fell to the floor and rolled out of the way. It started leaning towards Fabian who dodged the impending strike just in time.

"The plane," Fabian yelled as he jumped up and ran towards the entrance. Our feet pounded against the floor with the sound of sirens in the background. "How are we going to fly this plane?"

"Can Valerie, because she's a daughter of Zeus and all?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried before," Valerie answered.

"So you're going to try?" Willow asked her. By this time we had made it to the entrance the airplane. "I'll go with Valerie," Willow said.

"Are you sure Zeus wouldn't blast us out of the sky?" Erik asked uneasily.

"As long as I'm here, we should be okay," Valerie replied following Willow to the cockpit. "I hope."

I ignored that last bit, hoping it was just a joke. I turned to the rest of my friends. "So let's get situated for are two-hour plane ride, agreed?" I asked

"Agreed," everyone answered.

We walked to the seats at the front of the airplane. We buckled up as a voice came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon passengers of this very fine plane. Turn off your phones if you have any and buckle your seatbelts. Remember to thank the very awesome pilot of this plane for being so –"

"Valerie, get this plane in the air before the police catch up," Willow scolded.

"Fine," Valerie grumbled as I suppressed a smile.

We started rolling across the runway at high-speed. We took off in the air and got up high enough when Valerie stepped out of the cockpit. Her eyes were as blue as the sky outside.

"Weren't you driving?" Clive asked.

"No, Zeus has it under control…I hope." She must have noticed our horrified faces because she rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, fine, let me check."

She excused herself and ran back to the cockpit.

"Well we might want to use this time to get some sleep," Fabian said as he leaned his head against the window of the plane.

I followed his example and drifted off immediately. Then the dreams came.

Think that demigod dreams are cool? Think again. They pretty much suck and usually they involve extremely dangerous stuff that make you want to hide under a rock for all of eternity.

_"I can get her to join, I have her mother," a deep raspy voice stated plainly._

_"No, take me instead. Spare her, please!" An all too familiar female voice pleaded, her voice loud._

_I wanted to take a closer look at the woman but there was no light and no window. Just darkness covering everything. A musty smell made me wrinkle my nose. I couldn't move, although that was to be expected in dreams like this. I could make out someone – well, more like something, in front of me. There was a man with dark brown hair and dark skin. He had a sword at his side and looked at ease. _

_There was also a shadow. I could feel it's presence it front of me. _

_"I wasn't talking to you," the deep voice said all too calmly. "Now take her away, I have to visit a friend of mine." He started laughing and then abruptly stopped._

_Where was he? It took me a few moments to figure out that he had vanished. His presence had left the air. It was something only the gods could do, or maybe something else, something older, darker._

_"You heard him. So start walking," the man said as he pushed the woman forward. Unable to control my body I started to follow._

_We entered a small room that couldn't be that far away. Like the other room, it smelled musty too but this time it also smelled like dirt. It also had some light source that illuminated the room. I looked around and saw a cell, a small window with a bright light streaming in and a table surrounded by chairs. There was also a man wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. His hands were tightening around the woman. I moved my foot in a slow circle with what little control I now had gained and found out that the floor was made out of dirt._

_The man with the shite T-shirt threw the woman into the cell and locked the door._

_"That will teach you a lesson," the man said, a smirk illuminating his entire face._

_The woman begged and pleaded to get let out. She screamed and shouted. The man just laughed and walked out the door. The woman's dark blue eyes settled on mine. "Eva, save me. I need you to get me out of here," she pleaded her eyes wide with terror. Her brown hair hung around her face. I knew her. How could I not?_

_"Mom!" I choked out._

I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes. A cold sweat clung to my skin and hair. Willow was in front of me talking to someone. I had to blink a couple of times to get my vision back to normal.

"Thank the gods you're awake, Eva. We're here and need to leave now!" She motioned towards the window behind me. I turned around to see what she was talking about.

Outside there was a fog that covered everything. I squinted, trying to get a better view but I saw nothing out of place.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the fog will cover us from any monsters that are hanging around." She slurred her words together and started running towards the entrance. "If we wait too long, the monsters might see us. Come on!"

I followed her, going through what happened in my dream. I felt like my heart had been pulverized. My mom…she was captured. And I had to save her.


	5. Message

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like three months! I owe you one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**The flashback is to show what happened to him after the meeting. Also it's because I typed it up then switched to Eva's POV. **

* * *

Jay's POV

_Flashback_

I screamed at myself as I walked away with my back towards Willow. I never could make things work could I? I always got mad if people questioned me, my rage was my fatal flaw or at least that's what Athena said. My cabin approached me before I was ready and I slammed my head into the wood. I rubbed my forehead and thrust open the door, Jack, the only other child of Nyx laid in his bed asleep.

I shut the door not caring that I might wake him up and grabbed my backpack from under the bed. "Jay, what's wrong are you crazy it's like eleven o'clock!" "It's only nine, and I'm not crazy I have a quest to pack for" he looked at me, his eyes wild with the excitement he always got at the slight mention of the word quest. "You're going on a quest! I can't believe it my half-brother is going on a quest" he started mumbling about what he needed to do.

Jack was crazy about quest from the moment he learned what it meant. And ever since he was twelve he had been dying to go on one. "You're going to tell me everything right?" His head tilted to the side his expression questioning. "Yea I guess, now how about you go to bed we have to prepare for war" I told him solemnly and returned my attention back to the backpack.

I glanced up into his eyes that stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. "Jack" I said sharp and short well I snapped my fingers. He shook his head lightly and in a low voice said "go to bed got it." He got ready his eyes still blank and went under the covers. He was acting unusually quiet a side that I never have seen in him, ever. I watched him for a moment then turned my attention back to my backpack.

_End of Flashback_

I just woke up to a window clouded with fog. It was cold inside the plane and I was shivering. Fabian was to my left trying to wake up Erik. Fabian always seemed like he knew what to do, he was smart for not being a child of Athena and it was clear if we need it he could step in and take control. Which was very likely if Alison kept fretting. Fabian looked over and his grass-green eyes staring intently into mine.

"We have to go well the fog can cover us." He spoke clearly and loudly as if he was trying to wake everyone up. Willow shot up out of her sleeping place and said urgently "we have to go now." She was serious, almost scared. As she talked she quickly grabbed her backpack and ran towards the exit waking up Eva as we went. The plane had landed which was a relief. Fabian had sprung into action since the warning from Willow.

I followed his lead by waking everyone up. When we were ready we rushed to the door of the plane and got ready to jump out. Valerie had volunteered to go first because she could get help from her dad if all else failed. She jumped and landed five feet below on her toes ready to run. We then filed out one by one until it was only me and Alison left. "How are you getting down?" I asked the younger half-blood.

"My wheelchair fly's" she said looking at her feet. "Cool" I stated blandly not knowing what to say. "I'll see you down there." With that said I jumped and landed on my toes. After I landed I looked back up at the leader of the quest and waved for her to come down. Her hand moved quickly to her arm rest and press a button. The wheelchair immediately sprouted wings and flew gracefully down to the pavement.

Then I had time to look at my surroundings covered by the fog. We had landed at an airport similar to the one we took off in New York. The take off strip in which we landed on was surrounded by roads with car passing in blurs of color. A highway, something I had not seen for a long time. The Rest of the group was talking about what they should do next in a circle. Alison wheeled herself over and I followed.

When I walked up Willow was pointing east towards the ocean. I nodded remembering the girl who gave me a message yesterday about he on a ship, the Princess Andromeda was what it was called if I remember correctly. We started running east towards the ocean, closer to the girl. I have to admit she creeped me out a bit. We ran out of the airport and followed the highway signs to the ocean.

We did get a lot of strange looks from people in cars. Valerie fainted for them once with big blue eyes dotted with clouds. We turned on a country road after our hike through the ditches. It was deserted, thank the gods I had enough with the drivers and their staring eyes. We saw the beach ahead and steered towards it the rest of the group followed. When it was getting to the last couple of yards I sprinted and fell on the sand exhausted from the run.

When everyone had caught their breath I said what I had thought "this would be a good time to use the communicator." I motioned towards the empty beach. They nodded in agreement and Willow pulled out the communicator out of her backpack. She then gave it to Fabian. It was now clear he was the smartest of the group and we hoped he could get it to work.

His eyes held questions that he didn't ask, the just switched their attention to the communicator and started to work on it. He fiddled with it a few seconds until a voice came on, "glad your alive." Alexandria said.


	6. Boat

**I'm getting really bad at this whole updating thing! I'll try to update once more this weekend or at least this month! hope you like it!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

The communicator started to hum and soon enough Alexandria's voice came through. "Glad your alive" she said. I rolled my eyes and asked her, "where's the ship?"

"Are you in a boat" she asked. Instead of answering I scanned the shore and pointed to a boat. I started running and they followed.

When we reached it Clive and Jay started lifting Alison into the boat. She was squeezing her eyes shut. Once she was off of her wheelchair and into the boat Eva folded her wheelchair and put it on the bottom of the boat. "Yes" I answered. I motioned for Jay and Erik to start rowing so it wouldn't be so hard to find the ship when we got our directions.

"Well to make it easier I sent a message to dad last night about your quest, so all you need to do is to pray to Poseidon saying your ready and then.. well you'll see" I could tell she was smirking even though I couldn't see her. The communicator crackled and shut off.

_Hey Poseidon, your daughter Alexandria said you were going to give us some help? So are you ready?_

Please answer! I felt a cool sea breeze and a tug from beneath us.

I looked down to see horses? No not horses, they were hippocampi, Poseidon's creations. From what I could tell they were pulling us along at high-speed. "Thanks Alex!" I yelled into the wind. I looked over at Jay and Erik who were trying to pull the oars out of the water before they broke off. There was a loud snapping sound as I lunged for the right paddle, where Jay had given up on.

I held on to it trying to force it up. Jay joined and together we pulled it up out of the water. Another snap was heard and I looked to my left and seeing the left paddle was still in the water I reached over to try to grab it. The wood was already splintered and it snapped of into the water. I hope we didn't need to get back on our own. I watched it get farther and farther away and sink into the dark blue water.

The communicator was still sitting on my lap and I handed it back to Willow who shoved it in her backpack. "So guys, well we're waiting for the hippocampi to take us to the boat should we make plans for what to do when we get on the boat."

"I think we should wing it." Jay said.

Winging it sounded like the best plan a demigod could think of. I looked down on my watch, it was about noon. Lunchtime, I thought and suddenly hoped for a grilled cheese sandwich.

I didn't know how long it would end up taking but I hoped it wouldn't be long because I was hungry and there was the fact that we had a world to save. That thought made me think of a story I had heard a couple of times back at camp.

It was about a boy named Percy Jackson, and how he had saved the world from World War III and Kronos the evil titan of time. There was also something about a group of seven half-bloods who went on a quest to defeat Gaea. When I had heard the stories at the time I had wanted to be able to be a hero, now I wasn't so sure. It sounded like you would almost die a lot of times.

The boat slowed down to a stop and jolted me back into reality. We made it to the boat. The boat with the girl in the white dress.

* * *

**I know its shorter than my chapters usally are but you guys deserved an update.**


	7. Back to Camp

The hunters had been together for decades and were as close as sisters as possible. They always had each others backs and have never disappointed each other yet. Together they were almost unbeatable, a couple of centuries of training does help, and if anyone dared to challenge them, they would end up with their butt kicked. Now on with the story.

* * *

Claire's POV

The call was unexpected and almost unreal. Lady Artemis would only tell us so much though, making it almost unreal. From what I heard Chiron had Iris messaged Lady Artemis asking for help. She agreed and off they went. But now sitting on Apollo's sun bus, as far away from him as possible, I knew there was more to the story, much, much more.

But before I get into that, let me introduce myself. I'm Claire Eiffel. I'm a hunter in Lady Artemis's hunt if you haven't already guessed that. The other hunters and I were thinking of reasons why Chiron had Iris messaged Lady Artemis.

"Maybe they think they can finally beat us in capture the flag." Jaycee sayed with a grin. She was a daughter of Athena and always up for a good fight.

"As if that would ever happen!" Sophia said. She was one of the first people to join Lady Artemis's hunt and had been around for every victory in Capture the flag, and there had been a lot of them.

Our conversation ended as the bus jerked to a stop, we had made it to camp half-blood. Lady Artemis stood up and told us that she was going to see Chiron and we were to go to the Artemis cabin and get settled in. We gathered are possessions from the bottom of the bus refusing all of Apollo's offers to help us. We walked to the cabin and I just put my hunting bag on the bed closest to the door when the horn for dinner sounded.

"Dinner, already? It's only 5:00." Lily said checking her watch.

"That is a bit strange, maybe its a meeting" I replied.

We walked out of the cabin and to the mess hall where the rest of the campers had already gathered. We took are seats at the long table reserved for the hunt. Chiron was standing up front clapping his hands to quiet everyone down. There were a lot of grumbles coming from the campers about Chiron's ways to get them to be quiet.

"I have an announcement to make! As most of you have noticed the hunters have joined us and as most of you know Uranus is rising." My jaw dropped. This couldn't be true it was probably just a prank to throw us off for capture the flag, but then again Artemis took us here and she wouldn't have tried to trick us.

"If you haven't heard that 'he' was rising, it might come as a surprise to you but nonetheless, it is true." Chiron continued, "also please do not say 'his' name but say 'he or 'him' instead. That is all I have to say so enjoy you meal and report to your cabins immediately for there will be no capture the flag this evening" Moans and grumbles went through the crowd as Chiron sat down.

"No capture the flag!' Sarah said. Sarah was blind but was one of are best fighters.

"Sarah, for some reason I don't think that's are biggest problem." Keira teased.

"So now we know why were here so now why are we here early? When...Kronos rose," Sophia said, said Krono's name hesitantly, "we were only called to help the campers during the actually fight and we came on will. So why is it so different now?"

* * *

After we had ate dinner Artemis had shuffled us in our cabin and started the fire. She told us we could go out to the campfire if we wanted to but we should unpack first. After that she went to join Mr. D and Chiron in the big house. The hunters and I started to unpack my putting our blankets and pillows on our bunk beds and throwing our bags under the bottom bunks.

After that we went to the campfire until Artemis called us to our cabin. She said she had to tell us something. I jumped up from my seat and speed walked towards the Artemis cabin, anxious to hear what Artemis had to tell us. I went into the bathroom and throw on an old T-shirt and yoga pants. When everyone else was ready we sat on our beds and waited for Artemis to start.

"Okay girls all I have to tell you is that Uranus is rising incase you didn't belive it when Chiron said he was. Also tomorrow we will me leaving to hunt down a monster that Chiron has informed me of. That is all." Artemis finished and turned off the lights. I didn't think it was even night yet until I look at my watch, it said 10:08. Well I do supposed we stayed at the campfire for awhile. I then rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the scramble of Keria. She was up with the sunrise and was putting her frizzy red hair in a high pony tail. It looked more like a squirrel tail to be honest though. I took my arm out of my sleeping bag and unzipped my sleeping bag. The cool air rushed towards me and made me shiver. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans a silver T-shirt and my combat boots. I took them to the bathroom with me to take a shower.

* * *

After I was showered and changed I braided my brown hair, expertly controlling the strands of hair. When I was done I flipped it over my shoulder and packed my bag. I had just finished when I heard a knock coming from under my bed.

* * *

**Update sucsessful! Happy Sunday everyone!**


	8. Found

**Heres the next Chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Clive's POV

We were here. We had made it. Now, all we had to do was find the girl with the white dress, save her, find out how to defeat Uranus and then defeat him. Then we could go home and it would all be over. No more monsters, gods or goddesses. At least I wished.

The only place we could go was camp half-blood and that would be it. I just want it to be over now. Quests seem a lot easier when you are being told them around a campfire surrounded by a hundred other people. But once you're out here, there's no turning back.

The group and I started to search the boat for any way possible to get up and on the boat. We had already decided that Alison, Eva, Erik and Fabian would stay while the rest of us would go on the ship where the girl in the white dress was.

Jay grabbed his backpack and dug around for a while until he pulled out a rope with a hook at the end. It looked about 80 feet. I hoped it was long enough to reach the top of the ship.

"Will that reach the top?" I asked.

"It should." Jay said.

"I hope" I heard Willow say under her breath.

"Well it should considering most cruise ships are seventy feet tall." Fabian said.

"Although this cruise ship isn't exactly, you know normal?" Alison remarked.

"Well it's worth a shot" Jay said.

"One more problem," I said, "how are we supposed to get it over the ship? And they can't notice."

We all thought about that one for a while until Fabian started talking.

"Couldn't Valerie use the wind to guide it up? Since she's a daughter of Zeus?"

"I can do that!" Valerie exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay here you go" Jay said handing Valerie the rope. Valerie took it and started to concentrate. Then the rope started to float up a bit in Valerie's hand. It kept going up slowly but steadily. It kept going until it was half way up.

I hovered and held still. We looked at each other nervously. I caught Willows eye and raised my eyebrows at her. She shrugged and looked back at the rope. We all concentrated on it like we were trying to move it.

I shifted uncomfortable and looked back at Val. She had started to break a sweat. I could tell this was straining her and she was getting tired. She kept trying though. Before long it moved up a little bit more than a little bit more until it was moving again at the speed it was before.

We all relaxed including Val, but she wasn't done yet. It was three fourths of the way up and she still had to hook it on the boat. It was at the top now she started to move it closer to the edge until it was over the top. She hooked it over the side and it was secured.

We all let out a silent cheer.

"So who goes first?" Val asked.

"I will" Willow said.

She grabbed the rope in her hand and started to pull herself up. Then suddenly Val fainted. I reached out to catch her but it was too late. She hit the ground with a thud. I grabbed her and pulled her up in sitting position.

"What happened?" Alison said getting nervous.

"I don't know" I responded, "but either way, Eva you can take Val's spot."

"Got it" she said.

Willow was now at the top and was motioning for someone else to come up. When she saw that I had saw her she ducked down below the railing.

"Eva you can go up next." I told her. She nodded and started to climb up the rope.

We waited until she got up there and ducked down. I checked to make sure I had my needles and then started to follow the girls up. I got to the top and quietly slipped over. I ducked down and searched for the girls. I heard a whisper and over to where it had come from. It was a bush to my left. I looked over and saw them.

I slipped under and layed on my stomach. I watched until Jay came down from the top. I whispered to him to let him know where we were. He saw us and slipped under as well.

"Okay so know what?" I asked. I looked around it looked empty. There wasn't any sign of human life. There was dust everywhere and the tables and chairs were broken.

"It looks pretty empty." Eva said as if reading my mind.

"So how about we search the bottom floors? There has to be someone, after all the ship is moving and I can't feel any sign of a spell." Willow said. She was a daughter of Hecate so she would know whether or not someone had used magic to make the ship move by itself.

So we slowly got out of the bushes and walked around the upper deck quietly in a crouched position. We searched around until we found the stairs. Jay motioned to us to go down them. He led the way as we followed. We were halfway down we I heard a scream. We jumped and Jay threw his arm to the side to stop us.

There was no doubt in my mind that that was the girl in the white dress. We found her I thought. The scream stopped and I heard footsteps coming towards us. Willow thrust her hands towards us just as she went invisible. I looked down. I was party see through but you had to look closely.

Willow had done that to us and I guess this was the best she could do. I didn't blame her though, four people to make invisible was a lot. The footsteps reached us. I willed myself to become invisible but I don't have that kind of powers. It was a good thing King Minos didn't look our way.

I was shocked at whom he was but I snapped out of it. I pushed past Jay towards were the girl in the white dress was.


	9. Possesed

Chapter 9

Erik's POV

Eva, Clive, Willow and Jay climbed up the rope leaving us on the small fishing boat.

"So assuming that they get out alive, where should we go next?" I asked.

"I would assume that they girl in the white dress know something about where we should go next. Otherwise I don't think she would have sent the distress call to Valerie and wouldn't have asked us to find her." Fabian told us.

I was still a bit confused on exactly who the girl in the white dress was. But I didn't think anybody knew much about who she was. All we knew was that she wore a white dress.

Then the bottom of the boat started to shake, I looked down expecting a hippocampi but what I saw surprised me. It was Valerie, she was shaking violently. I reached down slowly trying not to shake the boat more than it already. I grabbed Valerie's arm and tried to settle her. It stopped for a little bit and then she started to shake again.

This time I grabbed her and pulled her up until she was sitting on the edge of the boat.

"Valerie, wake up!" I told her desperately. Her eyes fluttered open. I was surprised, it worked!

"What?" She said in a deep raspy voice. Wait…a deep raspy voice?

"Send a distress call to the guys on the boat!" Fabian exclaimed, "Alison, tell Alex!" Fabian then pulled out a little piece of glass from his pocket and started to speak in ancient Greece.

"Πείτε Jay να επανέλθει σύντομα" I translated it to, 'tell Jay to come back soon' it must have worked because then Fabian put the glass fragment back in his pocket and waited.

Alison was still talking into the communicator telling Alexandria that something was wrong with Valerie and it was the same voice that she had heard when she was coming out of her cabin on the first day of camp.

Wait…wasn't the voice Uranus's? I made the connection and immediately shot up making the boat rock. Fabian shoved me down in my seat until Alison was done.

"Guys," I whisper shouted, "the voice is the same one as Alison described!" Alison's eyes got wide as she exclaimed,

"It is!" She looked at Val, who was shaking, on the ground of the ship.

"Does that mean…" I wondered out loud.

"That Uranus is possessing Valerie" Fabian said finishing my thoughts.

We've told the others about it so I hope that meant that they were hurrying up. But all we could do now was sit here and wait for them and try to keep Valerie from throwing us overboard.

Willow's POV

It was a good thing the man didn't see us because while we were right here, the last thing we needed was to get caught.

I followed after Jay who was pushed forward by Clive. The two led the way, weapons out front, looking for any signs of danger. They mustn't have seen anything because they kept on walking past old wooden doors with bolts and locks covering the broken boards.

"Wait," I said, "how will we know which ones the girl?" Clive got mad and covered his head with his hands.

"It will take us all day if we don't know which door she's in. And we definitely don't have all day" Jay said and held up a piece of glass that we all had in our pockets. We had received them from Chiron when we left in order to communicate with each other without using cell phones.

It showed a small message that said, 'tell Jay to come back soon.' We wouldn't have gotten that message unless they were in trouble.

'Okay, so let's find her and get out of here!" I suggested.

"I can help with that" a voice said. I jumped in the air and spun around slapping my ring and I instantly had my sword held in front of me. If you're a demigod and something sneaks up behind you, it usually means trouble. It seems like I have finally had some luck this time.

Instead if a monster there was a boy with light brown spikey hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sky, son of Zeus. But let's save the chit chat for later and get out of here." He was right if we stand around too long King Minos might catch up with us.

"Not until we find the girl in the white dress" I hissed back.

"Cameron? She's right over here." Sky walked down the hall and stopped at a door. He then held on to the chain and it automatically broke.

"Fake chains" he said looking at us. He then walked in and came out with a girl (Cameron I assume) and then motioned for us to go. We had made it to the top deck and then something hit me. We didn't have enough room on the boat.

I quickly told them about our dilemma and then Cameron said that there was a boat on the other side of the ship we hustled over alongside her and stopped at the edge. Fabian was the first to get in and we all filed in besides him.

"Now how do we get in the water" I asked. But before I was done Fabian had reached over and pulled on a rope. The rope was old and rotting so as soon as he tugged we dropped into the cold water below. I wasn't sure we would make it until I made a snap decision and tried to slow it down.

I thanked the gods that it worked and then let it drop slowly down into the water. Sky was looking a little mad as if he wanted to control the winds and slow the boat down. It didn't matter now though because we were already in the water.

Jay and Sky each grabbed a paddle and started to row the boat along. I was looking out for the rest of the group.

"There!" I shouted and pointed towards another boat. Sure enough it was them…although now that I looked closer, we didn't leave them fighting with Valerie.


End file.
